Amor de Luvdisc
by Rafa008
Summary: É o aniversario de Winona e após seus amigos lhe derem uma festa, ela passar a tarde limpando o ginásio, perdida em pensamentos, desde a época das idas e vindas de seu relacionamento com Wallace, seu futuro e casamento, agora que estava com 25 anos. E quando menos esperava, Wallace chega com seu presente. Música Fifteen.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **Gracefulshipper (Winona & Wallace).

**Música: **Fifteen-Taylor Swift

**Resumo: **Songfic. É o aniversario de Winona e ela pensa sobre seu futuro.

**Amor de Luvdisc**

_Você respira fundo e passa pelas portas  
É a manhã do seu primeiro dia  
Você diz oi para os amigos que não vê há algum tempo  
Tenta ficar fora do caminho de todos  
É o seu primeiro ano e você estará aqui pelos próximos quatro anos nessa cidade  
Esperando que alguns daqueles meninos mais velhos pisquem pra você e digam  
Sabe que eu nunca tinha visto você por aqui, antes  
_

A cidade de Fortree, uma bela cidade rodeada de arvores estava calma porque havia terminado o Festival da Pena. Hoje era o aniversario de Winona, a líder do ginásio de Fortree, de pokemons voadores. Winona, a moça de longos cabelos e olhos lilases estava limpando o ginásio para passar o tempo, em cima de sua Shiny Swellow, usando uma longa e bege saia. Alguns treinadores vieram batalhar com ela. Sapphire, Ruby, Flannery, Roxanne, Wattson, Brawnly, Tate e Liza vieram aquela manhã para lhe desejar um feliz aniversario, trazendo um bolo de morango. Ela sorrira bastante, ela gostou da surpresa que seus amigos fizeram para ela, mas ela estava um pouco triste porque uma pessoa não viera, a mais importante. Onde estava Wallace?

Ela estava limpando a janela mais alta, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Não era apenas Wallace que a preocupava: Agora ela estava com 25 anos. A maior parte das moças de sua idade estariam pensando em encontrar um bom marido, construir uma família. Ela olhou para seu rosto na janela. Ela mudou pouco desde os 20. Ela parecia madura e adulta, mas ao mesmo tempo jovem e assustada.

Winona pensando-_Um dia você terá que se casar com alguém, Winona._

_Porque quando você tem 15 anos e alguém diz que te ama  
Você acredita  
E quando você tem 15 anos e acha que não tem mais nada o que descobrir_

_Bem... conte até dez, se ligue, essa é a vida antes de você saber quem você será nos seus 15 anos._

Provavelmente não será Wallace. Eles tiveram seu tempo há 5 anos atrás, antes da grande batalha entre Kyogre e Groundon. Eles tiveram varias idas e vindas. Ela não era mais a mesma garota que foi, ansiosa para seu primeiro encontro no carro voador dele. Não, agora ela era uma mulher madura e independente com responsabilidades como líder de ginásio.

Winona pensando-_Eu ainda o amo, não posso negar. Mas ele esta sempre flertando com suas fãs. E tantas vezes nós terminamos e reatamos._

Ela terminou de limpar a janela com um sorriso e desceu, pensando em preparar uma xícara de café, quando alguém entrou em seu ginásio.

Winona-Wallace? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Ela estava surpresa. O homem de olhos e cabelos azul-esverdeados foi até ela, sorrindo.

Wallace-É obvio, hoje é seu aniversario querida.

Wallace pensando-_Você sabia que os Luvdiscs sabem quem é seu verdadeiro amor, querida?_

_Você senta na aula ao lado de uma ruiva chamada Abigail e logo vocês já são melhores amigas  
Rindo das outras meninas que pensam que são legais _

_Nós estaremos fora daqui logo que pudermos  
E depois você vai no seu primeiro encontro e ele tem um carro  
e você sente como se estivesse voando  
E sua mãe está te esperando, e você está pensando que ele é o cara certo _

_E você está dançando pelo quarto quando a noite termina Quando a noite termina  
_  
Wallace-E essa é você, querida.

Winona-Hum?

Wallace chamou Elizabeth, seu Luvdisc. Elizabeth fez um monte de bolhas em forma de coração aparecerem ao redor do casal. Winona sorriu tocando uma delas. Wallace olhou para seus olhos lilases e beijou seus longos cabelos lilases, gentilmente, as bolhas de Luvdisc ainda ao redor deles.

Wallace-Feliz aniversario, Winona.

Winona-É lindo Wallace, obrigada.

Então todos os lideres de ginásio de Hoenn e Ruby e Sapphire entraram no ginásio cantando _Parabéns Winona_, e trazendo vários balões.

Winona pensnado-_Wallace ou outro, eu ainda tenho tempo para escolher com quem eu vou me casar._

_Porque quando você tem 15 anos e alguém diz que te ama  
Você acredita  
Quando tem 15 anos e o seu primeiro beijo faz a sua cabeça girar  
Mas na sua vida você vai fazer coisas melhores do que  
Namorar o menino do time de futebol  
Mas eu não sabia disso aos quinze anos_


End file.
